The present invention relates to hydraulic brake pressure control devices of the type in which an inertia-controlled valve is adapted to control the braking pressure applied to rear wheel brake cylinders from a master cylinder in accordance with the rate of deceleration of the vehicle, and more particularly to an improvement of such an hydraulic brake pressure control device as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,363 dated Feb. 7, 1978.